


a surprising thing

by alexscarlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Comedy, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, IwaOi Week, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleynerds, aoba jousai - Freeform, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/alexscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which people assume things about hot people (aka. Oikawa) that are incorrect.</p><p>Inspired by the prompt: one time my boyfriend and I were cuddling and he was like “I know how to read palms” and I got really excited and he looked really intensely at my hand and then gasped and looked up at me and just went “it says that you’re a nerd” - puplets on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	a surprising thing

It is a funny thing. Oikawa supposes he just gives off vibes that make people want to cuddle him - that’s the sort of thing hot people have to deal with all the time - but he is still a little vexed as to why everyone thinks he is a cuddler.

 

It isn’t a secret that Oikawa likes skin-ship, likes throwing his arms around people and smushing kisses onto people’s cheeks. But he hates cuddling. There is something far too restrictive about it. The first time he was snuggling up with Iwaizumi, he lasted ten minutes trapped inside the cage of Iwaizumi’s muscular arms before he was gasping for breath, pushing Iwaizumi away and running to the other side of the bedroom.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes had been careful, confused. “Have you changed your mind?”

 

“Yes, yes." Oikawa nodded pitifully. "I thought I could do it because it was you but I can’t.”

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to hide the hurt that flashed across his face. “Are you…aromantic then? You can tell me, you know.”

 

What? Oikawa had twisted his face up in confusion, “The hell? No! Buy me all the roses you want. I love roses. I hate cuddles!”

 

Iwaizumi had sighed so deeply Oikawa thought it a wonder his lungs didn’t crumple from the lack of pressure. “You goddamn idiot!” He’d said, rolling over and pulling Oikawa’s blanket over his head. Through the soft material, Oikawa could hear him continue, “I thought you regretted becoming my boyfriend, stupid.”

 

At that, Oikawa’s face had unknotted and melted into a smile, self-satisfied and fond. Iwaizumi grunted when Oikawa draped himself over him. Oikawa tugged aside the blanket and their faces were so close Oikawa couldn’t focus his eyes properly, the proximity making him grin. “You’re the stupid one, idiot. Of course I don’t regret that.” Iwaizumi had kissed the grin right off his face.

 

Now, they’re still figuring out Oikawa’s boundaries. The thing is, as much as this might come as a surprise to the vast majority of the population, Iwaizumi is the cuddlier. He's the one who wants to cuddle. Iwaizumi reaches for Oikawa’s wrist and tugs him into side-hugs, tucking Oikawa under his wing despite Oikawa being slightly taller. Iwaizumi catches Oikawa by surprise when he pulls him back by his waist into back-hugs, Iwaizumi’s firm front flush to Oikawa’s back.

 

Oikawa alternates between finding it cute and finding it so annoying he wants to punch something. Partly it’s because he’s so frustrated at himself. Here he has a lovely boyfriend, handsome (not so handsome as to outshine Oikawa but not too bad as to embarrass him), smart, hard-working, dedicated, loyal and somehow willing to put up with Oikawa’s shit for the last fifteen years or so (and however long into the future).

 

Iwaizumi is simultaneously not good enough for Oikawa (because Oikawa himself overwhelms anyone he dates), and far too good for him (because at the end of the day, Oikawa is a little shit who whines like a five-year-old and is really kind of useless). Iwaizumi just wants to cuddle but Oikawa, being the little shit who whines like a five-year-old and is really kind of useless that he is, won’t cuddle him.

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi yells after him. Oikawa had struggled with the tangled legs and brushing skin as long as possible before making a plaintive noise which had Iwaizumi pulling away. As he did so, Iwaizumi had let out this tiny little sigh. Oikawa ignores the calling of his name and locks himself in the bathroom.

 

Why is he so bad at this? He’s brilliant at the rest of it. He’s good at the flirtatious teasing, he’s good at planning dates, he’s positively amazing when it comes to kissing and he’s sure he’ll be great at sex when they finally get round to that. Sleepy, adorable cuddles? Not his division. 

 

“Tooru, open up.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out at the door before checking his eyes aren’t red, slapping his cheeks lightly, squaring his shoulders and opening the door. Iwaizumi almost knocks on his face.

 

“I just needed the loo.”

 

“Don’t give me bullshit.”

 

“Ok, I’ll take that off the list of possible birthday presents.”

 

Iwaizumi lets out an amused chuckle despite himself. “Do you think I’m that dumb?”

 

“Yes?” Oikawa says hopefully, sitting on his bed. Iwaizumi sits beside him, then tips back and lies with his hands cushioning his head. Oikawa looks at him and feels a stab of something painful in his heart region. No idea what that is.

 

“Is it about the cuddling?”

 

Oikawa can’t stop himself from tensing. “What cuddling? No.” He says too quickly. Oikawa is usually good at lying but Iwaizumi has known him so long Oikawa subconsciously doesn’t even bother trying around him anymore.

 

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa back to lie next to him, not touching but close enough that he can smell the mint of Oikawa’s breath (Oikawa is a strong advocate of brushing one’s teeth every four hours or so, despite Iwaizumi explaining that he’s going to scrub the enamel off his teeth, although Iwaizumi is gradually converting him to twice a day with mint gum in between).

 

“You know I like cuddling, right.” Iwaizumi doesn’t make it seem like a question but Oikawa nods anyway. He knows he’s pouting and hopes he doesn’t look as pathetic as he feels. “But I like you more.”

 

“But-“

 

“I keep trying to cuddle you because I like you, but I’m trying to stop myself, because as much as I like cuddling, I like you more. Ugh.” Iwaizumi passes a hand over his face. “Do you see what I’m getting at?” Between his fingers he looks at Oikawa and sure enough the other boy looks thoroughly confused. A deep breath and a collection of his thoughts, then Iwaizumi tries again. “I’m saying that I like you enough to give up cuddles.”

 

Oikawa looks so shocked it’s almost comical. It makes Iwaizumi ache somewhere in the heart region. Not sure what that is. After a moment, Oikawa says softly, “But why should you have to? You say you want to give up cuddles for me. But I want to cuddle for you. And so far, you’ve been doing far better than me. I can only imagine how annoying and disturbing it is when you’re all tired and snuggly and then I’m suddenly running away like a coward. I should be better-“

 

“Oh my God, Tooru.” Iwaizumi says, surging over to kiss Oikawa quiet. When he pulls away, leaving Oikawa’s lips even redder and more enticing, the boy blinks up at him sadly.

 

“I just want to make you happy.”

 

“Dear Lord.” says Iwaizumi. He shifts so he’s completely over Oikawa, forearms framing Oikawa’s head, knees on either side of Oikawa’s narrow hips.

 

“You shouldn’t take the Lord’s name in va-“

 

“You do make me happy. Nearly always.” Iwaizumi hopes Oikawa can hear the truth in his voice. Honestly, how did the matter of cuddling escalate into Oikawa thinking he was unable to make him truly happy? Well, Iwaizumi thinks, fondly, with Oikawa’s fragile self-esteem it’s only to be expected. Iwaizumi aims to stop that, and if Oikawa is confident in their relationship he thinks that’ll help his mission a fair bit. Even as he’s thinking this, Iwaizumi is attaching his lips to Oikawa’s and licking inside his mouth, groaning softly when their tongues slide over one another. He pulls away and kisses Oikawa’s nose.

 

“Nearly always?” asks Oikawa. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the grin on Oikawa’s face.

 

A week later, they’re on the sofa, a mess of teenage boy limbs all tangled together, as they watch the new action movie that just appeared on demand. It’s Iwaizumi’s choice but he still gets slightly disturbed at the way Oikawa laughs whenever people die.

 

The film ends and Oikawa almost immediately starts feeling twitchy and claustrophobic, but Iwaizumi is a step ahead, already unfurling from where he was intertwined with Oikawa. Oikawa hops up and presses a kiss to Iwaizumi’s temple.

 

“Want anything?”

 

“Just water.”

 

Oikawa hums as he gets them glasses of water. As he moves around the kitchen he bounces on his toes, trying to expend some of that restless energy his limbs always seem to have. He deposits the water on the table, then retreats to the corner of the room, grabs the skipping rope, and starts skipping as fast as he can. Iwaizumi drinks his water slowly as he waits, dropping a text to Akaashi from Fukurodani; he wasn’t sure if it was the similarly annoying boyfriends or volleyball that had brought them close together, but either way he enjoyed meeting up with the pretty boy for coffee every now and then. Shoving the phone into his pocket, Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he reaches 800 skips.

 

“Hey, Tooru.” Oikawa trips over the rope and nearly falls over, glaring at him. Iwaizumi smirks.

 

“Yeah, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Did you know I can read palms?” The annoyance evaporates from Oikawa’s face.

 

“Really?!” He gasps, abandoning the rope and rushing over to sit beside him. His face is bright with interest. Iwaizumi pats the sofa beside him and Oikawa dutifully lies down and lets Iwaizumi slip a leg between his. Oikawa eagerly shoves his hand in Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi’s fingers are rough from volleyball and Oikawa loves how they feel holding his. With bated breath, Oikawa waits. He looks between his palm and the wrinkles in Iwaizumi’s forehead as he stares intensely at Oikawa’s hand.

 

Suddenly, he gasps, looks up and meets Oikawa’s gaze.

 

“It says that you’re a nerd.”

 

There's another trait everybody assigns to Oikawa, incorrectly. He is not ticklish in the slightest, though he can see why people might think so, with his pretty face and the ridiculous assumptions people make based on these material things. Iwaizumi, with his strong, masculine features and reputation for being stern, does not make a likely candidate.

 

Oikawa can see an upside to cuddling when he easily twists himself up to sit on Iwaizumi. Thus lorded, he sets about tickling Iwaizumi to death.

                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : [Come and say hi!](www.otshineon.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also I would reallyyyy appreciate even a short comment! Thank you!


End file.
